Jealousy looks good on you
by moonlightfan78
Summary: Set after COA. Clary finds out what happens when Jace gets jealous. Enjoy.


Clary felt the touch on her shoulder and spun around to face him. He smiled and she stepped back, not wanting him to be encouraged. He smiled and pushed his hair back from his eyes and winked and Clary knew that this boy was used to women falling at his feet. His black hair and green eyes game him a sexy roguish air that complemented his hard toned body. Usually Clary went for a different look but there was something about him that made her smile back, she knew she had just the right one.

"Hey beautiful" he said softly, his voice thick with Brooklyn "are you here by yourself?" he leaned in caging her body against Pandemonium's bar. He pressed himself against her and she found herself enjoying it. He smelled like soap and aftershave and Clary leaned in too, being careful to keep her eyes locked on his.

"No I'm not" she said quietly as she stroked his hair. "I'm here with friends."

He smiled easily and ran one strong hand across her face. "Friends huh," he whispered softly by her ear "good, Dance with me." The word was a command and Clary usually didn't take commands well but she went along with it, intrigued.

They began to dance and the boy locked his arms around her and molded her to him. The music was loud, pulsing and Clary tried not to look at where Jace danced a few feet away. She turned her head and lifted her arms putting them around the dark haired boys neck as the song got faster. She felt eyes on her but ignored them, or tried to, they burned her, scorched her. Set her on fire.

She closed her eyes as the gaze roved her body hot and possessive and she loved it. She knew she shouldn't, knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way about him but blocking it out just wasn't working. He'd told her he wanted to just be her brother from now on and it had nearly killed her. Now a week later she was still trying to forget it, forget him in any way that made her body burn. But if she were honest, she was failing miserably.

She opened her eyes and met Jace's golden gaze. His eyes burned and his mouth was locked into a deadly frown. Clary slid slowly down the dark haired boys body her eyes locked with jace's. His eyes ate her up across the distance and she burned brighter. The dark haired boys hands ran down her arms and clasped her waiste as she moved back up him. she closed her eyes and pretended she liked it, but truthfully, the only person whose hands she wanted on her was dancing feet away devouring her with his eyes.

She closed her eyes letting the dark haired boy move her, praying that maybe this time she could at least forget her torment for a few moments. She felt the rush of wind swirl around them and felt Jace before she saw him. Her eyes sparang open as his hands locked on hers and pushed the dark haired boy off her. Clary stumbled back and watched breathlessly as Jace picked the dark haired boy up and punched him hard. He went flying and Jace went after him again hitting him three more times.

"Don't ever touch her again." Jace growling menacingly as the fourth punch landed. "Keep your hands to yourself or I'll rip them off, do you understand me?" Jace yelled the word into the boys face and the boy nodded silently as he gripped his lip.

Clary covered her mouth as Jace launched himself at the boy. She stood there unable to believe the violence she was seeing. Jace slammed the boy back to the flood and stood, his shirt was torn and covered in specks of bright red blood standing out against the white material. He breathed heavily and his eyes blazed down at her.

"Jace…"Clary began but broke off when he strode up to her and grabbed her arm. He hauled her out of the club barely throwing a short goodbye to Izzy, simon, alec and a smirking magnus. He slammed the door behind them and jerked her out into the darkness. She shook her head to clear the cloudy fog in her mind but only had a minute as Jace tossed her into the back of a cab and gave the cabbie the institute address.

"Jace…" she began again but he silenced her with a withering look. They pulled up to the institute Jace paid the cabbie and jerked her inside. Clary gave a squeak when he pushed her inside the elevator and hit the button still without talking.

"Jace what are you doing?" she asked calmly as she slumped against the elevator wall. He was obviously angry, Well good so was she. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She could feel the rage washing off him but wasn't sure what else to say to him. She was angry at how he'd acted, irritated at his assumption that he could tell her what to do and pissed at the whole situation.

"don't talk." Jace growled as he jerked her out of the elevator and into his room. He slammed the door and locked it. He leaned back against it and breathed harshly. Clary could see him clenching and unclenching his fingers trying to gain control. He folded his arms over his chest and gripped his arms in an attempt to keep from grabbing her. Jace felt his head pound and the blood roaring through his veins, he was so angry and all he could see was that jerk with his hands all over her. The image kept running through his mind and he could see it when he closed his eyes. Jace growled again counting to ten but by the time he got to twenty he knew it was no use.

Clary gave him a furious look and put her hands on her hips glaring at him. "how dare you act like this, it's not as if you own me, you're just my brother. Why do you care anyway?" She balled her hands into fists and practically screamed at him , "why do you care who touches me?"

The words cut through him and Jace gulped as the fire roared up his throat. He felt it cover his whole body.. Her hair sparked fire in the dim light of his room making it look like it was braided through with gold. Her eyes sparked and she had never looked more beautiful. Jace clenched his hands but knew there was no going back, it was too late to grab onto the control he'd been hanging onto by a thread. He felt it snap and knew there was nothing else to do as he saw red.

Jace approached her so fast she barely saw him move. He grabbed her and pushed her against the door. The door rocked on its hinges, groaning under their weight. Jace caged her in with his arms and pressed his body against hers fitting every part of his body to hers. She could feel the heat of him all over and around her and it set her on fire, but damn she was still so mad at him.

"You're not my sister." He growled dangerously, on the edge of breaking. "We don't know for sure if what that bastard said was true, I don't feel it in my heart. I can never look at you that way." His eyes met hers and their blaze touched something inside her that she thought had died when he told her he just wanted to be her brother.

" You want to know why I care who touches you? I care because… because you belong to me." He choked the words out, growling the words against her ear as he nibbled it. "No one else gets to touch you because you are my soul mate. I wanted to rip that guys head off." The words hissed across the shell of her ear and she shivered as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The scent of him, soap and sweat and boy filled her lungs and she wanted to cry out.

"But I thought you didn't want me like that." She sighed in confusion as his lips grazed her collar bone. She was so mad but so on fire. The hope she'd held deep inside in some secret place she dared not even look at bloomed and rose. His words blazed over her making her burn. She leaned her head back allowing him access although she wanted to hit him.

"Not want you..." he sputtered hardly believing what he was hearing as he lifted his head "I must be a better actor than I thought," He sneered "For you to think I didn't want you. I tried so hard but it made no difference, every time I'm around you, you drive me crazy. I am mad for you, absolutely, positively mad for you." His head dipped again swallowing his breathy words in the fierceness of his kiss. All thoughts flew from Clary's mind and the world fell away.

"Jace" she moaned against his desperate lips "my Jace." Her heart swelled as his hands ran over her. He couldn't fake or hide his desire and her anger fell away under his eager hands. He lifted her up and slammed her back against the door pulling her jacket off in one swift movement. Clary returned the favor grabbing his t shirt along with his jacket and pulled them off over his head. She heard a rip but could have cared less. Her hands were in his hair pressing him closer rubbing his naked chest against her tank top covered one.

She moaned and yanked running her lips over his chest. She kicked her feet off the door and climbed up him. Her legs gripped his waist and she pushed her breasts into his face. Jace breathed her in and lifted her up further so that his mouth could claim the pouting tip of one breast. He suckled her through the material and the friction made her crazy. He growled and pulled back grabbing both sides of her tank top and pulled it apart with one sharp tug. Her bra followed with one quick rip and he crushed her naked chest to his own.

They scrambled and clawed at each other, their kisses frenzied and rough. They tumbled together to the bed and within seconds they were both naked their jeans and underwear flying off into the darkness of the room. The only sound as he settled between her legs was the harsh moans and breathless whispers tripping from their lips between kisses. Jace pulled her legs up around his waist and rested his hot, hard body against her. He balanced his weight on his arms and looked down into her eyes. They were misty and dazed with passion and she clutched his back trying to bring him to her.

"Clary" Jace said harshly "I don't think I'll be able to stop if we don't stop now, but I want what you want, so by the angel please tell me now." His voice was hoarse and she could see the control he was exercising not to take it further. It touched her that no matter what he wanted that he was more concerned about what she wanted. His face was strained as he waited and she could see the love and passion in his eyes, the hope.

She ran her hands up and dug her hands into his back pulling him down to her "Jace don't stop." He lowered his body to hers by degrees, each one a terrible waiting that drove her crazy. His body finally met hers and with one quick thrust he was inside her joining them.

They both moaned at the feel of him inside her and her legs clenched his waist as they moved together. Jace growled over and over as they moved and she could feel her nails sinking into his back. She worried that she might actually hurt him but he only moved faster the harder she dug in.

He pulled back and looked at her as he made love to her. In the dim half light his eyes glowed as they locked with hers. He leaned close and his voice was a demanding whisper of a sigh as it slithered over her. "You're mine." He stated with a fierce thrust. "Say it."

"God yes" she moaned as she arched in his arms and let go "Always."

Jace smiled and gripped her closer as he pushed inside her again and made her his. Clary wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him closer, wanting nothing more than to lay in his arms forever.

Jace and Clary held each other in the silence not wanting to have even an inch of space between them. Jace smiled as he rolled and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her hair as he rubbed her back. Neighther of them said anything for awhile just laying inside each other's arms.

Clary skated her hands over his chest and leaned up on one elbow meeting his eyes. She traced the runes on his chest and let her hair slide over her face hiding her features for a moment. Jace frowned and gently placed his fingers under her chin making her look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he traced her lips.

Clary felt her eyes water and couldn't stop the tears. "I'm not sure what we are going to do."

Jace sighed and pulled her down to him, kissing her. In between kisses he answered her softly. "Whatever it is, we will do it together. We belong to each other, I…I love you."

She smiled at him feeling her heart lighten a little at his words. "I love you too" she said with a watery smile "But I know one thing for sure, Jealousy looks good on you."

Jace growled and pulled her under him again determined to show her exactly what to expect the next time she made him jealous.


End file.
